Shifting the line
by drade666
Summary: The boys are captured by some pegan gods when who should show up but Gabriel and Drade! With Teresa trapped in a freezer waiting to become an orderve and the gods trying to use Sam and Dean as bait can Drade, along with Gabriel save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**SHIFTING THE LINE: CHAPTER 1**_

The hotel had been plush, beautiful, perfect perhaps a little too perfect thought Sam and Dean as they entered the hotel with the huntress Teresa close in toe. After checking in they made their way up to their rooms until a couple suddenly disappeared along with Teresa causing Sam to go into a panic immediately.

"Dean! We have to find her!" Sam stated hysterically

"Okay Sasquatch, relax we'll find her" Dean told Sam trying to calm him

Dean and Sam split ways trying to find Teresa including what was really going on it this hotel. Eventually the brothers ended up in the kitchen where it was clear there was more on the menu then just the usual soup and sandwich deal.

"Please be tomato soup, please be tomato soup" Dean pleaded as he pulled the ladle from a pot of red liquid on the stove but sadly his prayer was met with 2 human eyeballs staring back at him.

"Ah great, motel hell" Dean stated dropping the ladle back in the pot

Dean glanced around briefly before spotting a freezer where several screams could be heard. Sam reached the door first looking through the small window to see the people inside when he spotted a familiar face amongst the crowd.

"Teresa!" Sam shouted happily

"Sam here, can you pick it?" Dean asked shoving his lock pick kit into Sam's hands

"Probably but I'll need time" Sam stated in a slight panic

"I don't think time is really on our side" Dean stated trying to keep an eye out for anyone coming while Sam tried picking the freezer door's lock.

Sam was just about to pick the lock when suddenly 2 strong hands grabbed him from behind pulling him away from the freezer. Teresa shouted trying to be heard through the door while Sam was dragged off struggling against the hands that bound him.

Sam and Dean were pulled into a large dinning hall where they glanced around at the people sitting around the tables each wearing nametags. Kali, Odin, Baron Samedi, Baldur, Ganesh, all pagan gods from various religions.

"Dinner is served!" Chimed the man who had been the check in service earlier as he uncovered a tray containing a meal of human as the room filled with applause.

"Ladies and gentleman our guests of honour have arrived" Baldur stated looking at Sam and Dean.

The head god, Baldur tapped his wine glass after everyone was sitting after dinner as he stood from his place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming. Although in all my centuries I never imagined that I'd see this, this many gods under one roof." Baldur stated as he looked around the room at the pagan gods sitting at the tables.

"Gods?" Sam asked looking over at Dean

"Now before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh and uh…keep your hands off the local virgins. We're trying to keep a low profile." Baldur finished

"Oh we are so…SO screwed!" Sam emphasized to Dean with panic quickly setting in to both of them.

"Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room." Baldur stated looking to his fellow gods for ideas

"What do we do? We kill them!" Zeo Shen stated firmly

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" Genish stated the obvious

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!" Odin chuckled looking at the god next to him

"Oh boy, here we go!" Zeo shen said

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break!," Odin snapped

"Don't mock my world turtle!" the other god argued

"What are you gonna do about it?" Odin asked threatningly

While the gods were arguing with one another both Sam and Dean decided to try and make a break for the door when suddenly a chandelier came crashing down in front of them.

"Stay. We have to fight. The archangels - the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us." Kali sternly stated her gaze like knives

"Please! Can't we all just get along?" Chimed a very enthusiastic and familiar voice

The huge double doors swung open as Gabriel entered his arms out stretched as he practically danced through the doors. Shortly behind him came the clicking of heeled boots as the red headed huntress known as Drade entered behind him. Dean was about to call out to Gabriel when suddenly he found himself with out a voice at the flick of Gabe's wrist.

"Show off!" Drade whispered her breath ghosting over his ear as she walked by sending chills down his spine.

"Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" Gabriel stated brushing past the brothers

"You should have kept your mouths shut" Drade whispered with a chuckle as she past the brothers herself.

"Loki?" Baldur asked with a confused look on his face

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." Gabriel Joked as Drade come to stand beside him.

"Why are you here and who's your lovely friend?" Baldur asked

"Oh riiiightt! Where are my manners this is Drade and Drade these are…" Gabriel began

"I know who they are after all I've lived to see most of them created" Drade stated with a smirk

"Oh really and we're supposed to just believe this?" Kali scoffed

"Maybe if I used my real name you'll believe me… the Crimson haired demon" Drade stated her emerald eyes flashing with danger causing all the gods to step back a few inches.

"Okay simmer down now I also came to talk about the elephant in the room." Gabriel stated after gesturing with his hands for Drade to calm herself. Genish started to stand at the comment when Gabriel suddenly turned to stop him with a finger and raised eyebrow.

"Not you! The appocolypse we can't fight it gang. But first thing first, Drade? The adults need to have a little conversation so would you mind?" Gabriel said shooting a glance Drade's way who simply smiled with a nod as she walked back towards the boys grabbing them then waving a hand to open a glowing purple portal before walking through it dragging the brothers with her. Once on the other side Dean found himself along with Sam able to speak again while Drade simply walked over taking a seat on a couch in one of the plush rooms.

"O.K! Did that just…Holy Crap!" Dean stuttered trying to compute what just happened

"Yeah tell me about it! By the way next time when I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving!" Sam stated firmly

"O.K yeah next time" Dean agreed with an eye roll

"Alright what's our next move?" Sam asked

"YOU don't do anything" Drade chimed in as she sat on the red velvet couch her legs crossed at the knees with her right hand supporting her head at the temple while her elbow rested on the couch arm. Drade's sudden join in of the conversation startled Sam and Dean who had forgotten she was even there.

"What do you mean nothing we need to get Teresa and those other's out of the fridge then leave" Sam stated in a moment of clearity

"Oh so that's where the little burnette went too, bad luck becoming an orderve but you know accidents will happen" Drade stated as a smirk crossed her face

"This isn't funny! We need to rescue her!" Sam shouted in anxed

"Relax big boy, let Gabe work his magic" Drade stated calmly curling her fingers so her head rested completely on it's side on her hand now.

"Sam's right we need to grab those poor saps out of the freezer and gank a few freaks on our way out, if we're lucky" Dean stated a little unsure

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked appearing on the couch snuggled up to Drade now with a smile on his face

"Well you know what, bite me! Gabriel!…Whoa Gabriel!" Dean corrected realizing that Gabriel had just popped in out of no where. Drade gave a small laugh as she turned her head to look at Gabriel with out removing it from it's current position on her hand.

"Well maybe later big boy!" Gabriel teased

"Oohh now that's something I could get behind" Drade joined in giving a segjestive eye to Dean

"What? No, I didn't…Can we please stay on subject here, You! I should have known it was you. I mean this had your stink all over it" Dean accused pointing a finger at Gabriel

"Don't sell your self short Dean, you're a very handsome man" Drade stated with a smirk

"Beside's you think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass." Gabriel stated firmly as Drade's second hand moved to wrap around the back of the couch allowing Gabe to lean in to her more.

"You wanna pull our asses out of the fire?" Dean asked suspisiously

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned." Gabriel stated bluntly as Drade smiled at the oh so Gabriel statement

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to "play our roles". You're uber boning us!" Dean reminded him harshly

"That was a misunderstanding, besides if your brothers were threatning your life would you not want to get rid of them too" Drade stated a little stirnly to Dean with a frown

"Why do either of you care?" Dean asked

"Oh now that hurts dean-o I thought we had something" Drade stated with a false hurt look which spread to a mischivous smile

"And **I** don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental." Gabriel stated with a head tilt and a raised eyebrow

"But your with Drade" Dean pointed out a little confused

"Yep, now I am but back in the day I need company so…yeah" Gabriel explained breifly

"And your okay with this?" Dean asked Drade with raised eyebrows and a gesutre of his hands outwards

"Of course, after all it's not like I was a nun for the mellenia's I was around for before meeting Gabriel" Drade stated plainly with a shrug of her shoulders

"Okay look never mind all that, Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked seriously

"Really, Sam?" Dean protested the idea before it was even fully formed


	2. Chapter 2

_**SHIFTING THE LINE: CHAPTER 2**_

"You got a better idea, Dean?" Sam asked perpetuantly

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?" Gabriel asked as he sat up a little bit pulling away from Drade

"I'll second that" Drade agreed lifting her head from her hand now as it fell to the arm of the couch.

"O.K. Great, why don't one of you just zap us outta here then?" Dean asked confused

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies." Gabriel stated flatly

"You don't mean?" Drade looked at Gabriel then back at the boys with a concerned face

"Yep, they let her cast her blood spell. You boys are on a leash." Gabriel said looking at Drade then to the brothers

"Your joking right! You let her get your blood! Idiots!" Drade stated harshly as her arm that was on the back of the couch came to rest at her side now as her hand on the arm of the couch covered her face in exhasperation.

"Hey whoa! What does that even mean?" Dean asked defensivly

"It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic." Gabriel stated as he took a breath spray out of his pocket then sprayed it twice into his mouth still sitting next to Drade on the couch.

"Okay, yeah. Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us." Dean added getting an immediate look from Gabriel

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here." Gabriel explained with certainty on his face

"We have too! Teresa's in there!" Sam shouted

"Look Sam, I get it you love that sweet tart down there but honest, I can't get you and her out of here" Gabriel told Sam with true simpathy in his hazel eyes

"Hey, They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are?" Dean pointed out with a dangerous look in his eyes

"Told you. I'm in witness protection." Gabriel said with a frown, pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"O.K., well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd." Dean threatened

"I'll take your voices away." Gabriel said smugly

"We'll write it down." Dean threw back

"I'll cut off your hands." Gabriel retorted standing to get up in Dean's space

"Well then, people are gonna be asking, "Why are you guys running around with no hands?" Dean stated sarcastically

"Whoa, whoa okay boys, that's enough now put your junk back in your pants! Look I'll go retreive the people in the fridge with Sam and Dean while you get their blood" Drade compromised as she stood to join Gabriel who was clearly unamuzed by the idea.

"Fine" Gabriel agreed hesitantly as Sam and Dean began to leave the room with Gabriel following until Drade grabbed Gabriel's arm yanking him back towards her gently.

"Hey! You be careful, you hear me?" Drade stated with love but also firmness as she took Gabriel's chin in her hand gently pulling him to meet her gaze.

"I will just be sure you make it out okay as well" Gabriel told Drade as he leaned up to place a kiss on her lips.

The plan was simple enough but getting it done wasn't as simple, while Gabriel tried to sudduce Kali as Loki to get the brother's blood, Drade took the lead in trying to get the rest of the "dinner guests" out of the freezer including the burnette hunter, Teresa. Drade raised a hand as her and the brothers were about to round the corner into the hotel lounge/lobby area signaling them to stop as she peered her head around the corner to see what was happening as they heard a girl screaming.

Drade looked around the corner just in time to see Odin, Zeoh shen and a few other gods carrying Teresa out as desert possibly. They placed her on the lounge/lobby counter, raising a clever in preperation to kill her!

"No! We need to save her!" Sam protested as Dean trys to hold him back

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! It's like we have our very own Daphene from Scooby-doo" Drade stated with an eye roll as Sam shot her a major bitch face.

"Stay here! I'll be back" Drade stated as she suddenly dashed out just before Zeoh shen brought the clever down to chop of Teresa's head.

Drade ran from where she'd been hiding with the boys her golden trench coat flowing behind her mingling with her blood red hair as she dashed towards the group holding Teresa. Drade takes a few strides before leaping onto the counter landing with her boots on either side of Teresa's head causing Zeoh shen to look up from what he was focused on doing to Drade in shock.

"Sorry big fella, deserts been cancled" Drade stated as she gritted her teeth then punted the pegan god under his chin sending him flying in the opposite direction. Odin immediately tried to counter with his own strike but Drade was far to swift and agile as she turned kneeing the older god in the face knocking him flat on his ass! Drade leaned down grabbing Teresa's free hand giving it a pull, yanking her from between Drade's legs up on to her own feet with imposible strength.

"Hey kiddo! Need a hand?" Drade asked once Teresa was at eye level with her

"Uh, yeah" Teresa said a little surprised and confused by everything that had transpired

"Teresa! Are you alright?" Sam asked in a panic as he reached up grabbing Teresa by the waist then hoisting her off the counter before looking her over for any injuries

"Yes, I'm fine but what's going on?" Teresa reassured Sam as she held his forearms at a slight distance

"We'll explain later but right now we need to go!" Dean stated insisting they should leave

"He's right go, I'll get the others" Drade told them leaning down planting a hand flat on the counter then jumping off.

"You sure?" Sam asked

"Yes, I'll meet up with Gabriel then meet you out side" Drade told them insisting they leave now

Drade did indeed make her way to the freezer pulling out a pistol then shooting the lock off she opened the door releasing the hostages. Drade finally got the last person free and was about to leave as well when hand hit the back of her neck before blackness engulfed her world. The brothers try to escape with Teresa but end up getting into a fight against Zeoh shen and Odin that eventually ends up with Zeoh shen being killed while Gabriel tries to retrieve the blood viels only to find himself caught by Kali's spell himself.

Sam and Dean are thrown once again into the ballroom with Teresa this time, where they see Gabriel sitting at the head looking very uncomfortable as Kali stares him down. Drade is off to the side of the table tied what some might consider OCD-ily to a chair still unconcious.

"How long have you known?" Gabriel finally askes Kali as Sam and Dean stand at the one side of the Ballroom.

"Long enough" Kali retorts unamuzed

"So how's the rescue going?" Dean askes sarcastically to Gabriel who shoots him a sarcastic smirk back but his eyes keep focusing on one thing…Drade.

"Oh so you have a new play thing!" Kali stated following Gabriel's gaze to the red head who was slowly starting to come to now.

"Who are you calling…ugh, a play thing?" Drade asked as her head cleared of the fog it had been wrapped in.

"So the crimson haired demon has a lover, the lone wolf…" Kali trailed off as she looked back at Gabriel with a deadly smirk on her face

"Kali, don't" Gabriel pleaded with Kali

"Oh man, You didn't?" Drade shot at Gabriel as she wrinkled her nose at the goddess

"Oh she did" Gabriel stated

"Shit!" Drade swore under her breath as she struggled against her binds but there was too much rope, tied too tight that she couldn't break it or slip it.

"Don't struggle those binds will hold long enough for me to get what I want…from you" Kali teased as she sat on Gabriel's lap, reaching into his jacket suductivley only to pull out the angel sword he had.

"An archangel blade from the archangel Gabriel" Kali stated proudly holding up the blade to the others in the room.

The room is filled with hushed whispers for a moment as they stare at Gabriel for a moment contemplating his fate. Drade struggles harder against her bonds as she sees where this whole thing is swiftly headed especially with Kali at the head.

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Gabriel stated firmly

"Gabriel! This is no time for joking!" Drade shouted still struggling against the ropes

"He's a spy!" Kali accused

"With Drade tied up, what do we do?" Teresa whispered to Sam

"We wait it's all we can do for now" Sam told her watching uneasily at the scene playing out in front of him.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends…" Gabriel pleaded with Kali to listen to him but she ignored his pleas

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." Kali appologized as she plunged Gabriel's sword into his chest killing him in a brilliant light.

At first Drade had a look of horror on her face as she watched Gabriel die but swiftly that horror turned to slight smirk as if there was an underlying joke that no one else got. Drade took the distraction as an opportunity to start breaking free of her binds by drawing her wings from her back slowly and quietly.

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer." Kali stated cockily

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up." Dean stated suddenly

"Are you outta your mind?" Sam asked in a panic

"Dean what the hell?" Teresa asked agreeing with Sam's enissual reaction as she clung to his arm

"I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here." Dean shot back at Teresa and Sam before turning his attention to the gods again

"How?" Kali asked curiously

Dean shot Drade a quick glance as she nodded to him indicating he should keep going with what ever he was about to say.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally." Dean finally said after getting the approval he needed from Drade


	3. Chapter 3

_**SHIFTING THE LINE: CHAPTER 3**_

The gods, desperate for a solution to their problem agreed to Dean's proposal of letting the people go that had been recaptured by Drade in exchange for them luring Lucifer to them. Dean opened the front doors in the main lobby letting the guests go finally to freedom when suddenly he heard a voice beckoning him from his baby, the Impala. It was Gabriel! He was sitting in the back of the Impala trying to get Dean to come over and talk to him.

"Psst! Dean, don't look at me! Just act natural!" Gabriel whispered rather unconspiculously

"Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead." Dean stated as he climbed into the driver seat of the Impala throwing an arm over the seat to look at Gabriel.

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!" Gabriel stated rather matter of factually

"Then what do they have in there? And you'd just abandon Drade?" Dean asked a little discusted that he'd just leave Drade to rot.

"First they have a fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice and second Drade was the one who came up with the plan she said if I got caught I'd need an out so this was _the out_ and finally uh, could you go snag our blood from Kali that'd be great?" Gabriel explained smugly

"What?" Dean asked a little annoyed at the archangels response

"I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose." Gabriel explained further using that sugestive eyebrow wiggle of his.

"No! Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer!" Dean said angrily

"You can't be serious?" Gabriel asked a little shocked

"Deadly" Dean retorted simply

"Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?" Gabriel pointed out knowing Dean all to well.

"Alright, you know, Sam was right. It's nuts but it's the best idea I've heard, so unless you have a better one?" Dean stated obviously

"Well, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business." Gabriel stated with a hint of worry toying at his voice

"I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole "I could give a crap" thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one." Dean told Gabriel knowing him better then even Gabriel could have imagined.

"That so?" Gabriel asked in that same way he did when he knew he was trapped by the holy fire

"Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family" Dean said with knowing eyes

"They just stabbed me in the friggen heart!" Gabriel pointed out

"Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em, don't you? And if not them then you at least have to give a crap about Drade, right?" Dean said earning a disaproving scouwl from Gabriel.

"Drade can handle her own" Gabriel told Dean as he looked away from the hunter's disaproving gaze

"So your just going to let a girl fight your battle's for you!" Dean stated harshly

"You know if Drade were here she'd kick your ass for saying that" Gabriel smirked

"That's right just joke but I'll tell you what now they're gonna die in there, without you and so might Drade" Dean told him flatly

"I can't kill my brother." Gabriel whispered in an agonized voice

"Can't or won't?… That's what I thought." Dean said as he left the Impala and Gabriel to think over what he'd said.

"So you're going to summon Lucifer." Kali asked looking at Sam disbelievingly

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running." Sam explained gesturing to his rid cage

"Breaking them would be easier." Kali resoned smugly

"Lay one finger on him and I'll break your skull!" Teresa shouted as Sam grabbed her trying to keep her from attacking the goddess and possibly getting herself killed.

"Show's over!" Dean started as he strode into the ballroom after his talk with Gabriel

"Don't! Dean!" Drade begged in a little shock that he'd blow the whistle on Gabriel

"Sorry Drade but this plan won't work any how" Dean said shooting Drade the same disaproving glance he'd given to Gabriel in the Impala.

"Dean, so help me!" Drade stated firmly as she worked a little swifter at pulling her wings out but still trying to avoid any unnessasary attention.

"Enough! What are you talking about?" Kali asked Dean

"Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked." Dean told Kali earning a death glare from Drade before her look suddenly turns to panic.

"Drade?" Dean asks noting the new look on Drade's face

"Get out of here!" Drade says almost too quietly

"What?" Dean asks stepping closer to Drade now

"GET OUT! HE'S HERE!" Drade yells now

"Oh please tell me she doesn't mean who I think she does?" Teresa says looking worriedly between the brothers and Drade

"I think she does" Sam states unhappily realizing that Lucifer has entered the hotel soon proven by screams of pegan gods dieing in the hallway.

"How?" Kali asked

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?" Dean insisted

"We can't." Baldur states flatly

"Of course you can't. You didn't say "mother, may I?" Sam, Dean, good to see you again. Oh and Drade so lovely as always but it's unfortunate that you seem to be…tied up at the moment" Lucifer chuckled as he stood in the entrance to the ballroom covered in blood

"Baldur, don't!" Kali shouts as Baldur confronts Lucifer

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur asks as he gets right in Lucifer's face when suddenly Lucifer shoves a hand into Baldur ripping him inside out. As Lucifer is distracted by Baldur Drade feverishly now breaks her wings from her back breaking the ropes more and more as her wings expand creating the right amount of pressure.

"No one gives us the right, we take it!" Lucifer states as he tosses Baldur's lifeless corpse to the side enraging Kali who flares her temper with fire engulfing her arms then she threw the flames at Lucifer who simply stood their taking everything she had. Sam, Dean and Teresa immediately dove for cover to avoid the flames Sam curling over Teresa behind a table to guard her from the flames. Drade escaped just in the nick of time jumping up on to the chair she'd been tied to then pushing off instantly until she hit the wall behind her curling her wings around herself for protection.

Lucifer emerged from the flames his vessel is unharmed striding over to Kali then hitting her with an uppercut sending her flying in the opposite direction. Drade groaned as she unfruled her wings as they sizzled slightly with smoke rising off of them from being chared by Kali's flames as she sat against the wall for a few moments in pain.

"You okay?" Sam asked Teresa as he uncurled from his protective position over her

"Not really. Better late then never, huh?" Gabriel stated suddenly appearing next to Dean

"Guard this, with your life!" Gabriel stated as he shoved a DVD copy of Casa erotica into Dean's hands before taking off to confront Lucifer who was about to kill Kali raising his foot over her head when an invisible burst hit him sending him back through the ballroom doors into the hallway wall. Lucifer looks up after gaining his barings to see Gabriel standing in front of him with his archangel blade drawn however Drade also notices the seen in front of her.

"Luci, I'm home!" Gabriel sing songs as his hazel eyes stare at Lucifer

"Gabe! Don't!" Drade pleads slightly as she struggles to get up but the pain from her wings keeps her in place.

"Sorry Drade, Not this time Lucifer!" Gabriel whispered before turning to Lucifer again

"Gabriel!" Drade raises her voice in frustration as she struggles to stand

"Guys! Get her outta here!" Gabriel states as he pick Kali up by the arm to shoo her out the door with Dean and Sam.

Sam grabs Teresa as Dean grabs Kali running out the door with them while Gabriel prepares to face his brother. Sam reaches the Impala first opening the door for Teresa letting her slide in before opening the other side for Kali who reluctantly gets into the old car with Dean taking off at lightning speed.

Gabriel is confronting Lucifer giving off one of his trickster speaches when Lucifer looks sadly at him.

"Brother, don't make me do this" Lucifer pleaded

"No one makes us do anything" Gabriel states

"That's right so don't! Lucifer, please" Drade pleaded with him finally able to get up using the wall for support.

"I'm sorry Drade but…" Lucifer began befor Drade interrupted him

"Lucifer! I want to help you, please!" Drade pleaded again looking Lucifer right in the eyes.

"Forgive me Drade, but I can't…" Lucifer trailed off as he looked away from Drade back to Gabriel.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies" Lucifer says as he looks at Gabriel with pain filled eyes.

"Gabriel! Watch out!" Drade warns as she lunges in between Lucifer and the real Gabriel stopping Lucifer from grabbing Gabriel's blade from his hand. Drade flared her wings above her head then swiftly sunk to the ground in agonizing pain as blood streamed from her wings now.

"Drade!" Gabriel cried out as he knelt to her side before looking back up at Lucifer

"You two? Your…I see" Lucifer stated as he raised his eyebrows then left

Mean while…

Dean, Sam and Teresa dropped Kali off near by after continuing down the highway then pulling over. Sam popped the DVD Gabriel spent his dieing breath getting to them, playing it he realizes it's definatly Casa Erotica 13 but as it plays the actress is extremely familiar allowing them to suddenly realize it was Drade in a lacey underware set in black and red border laying on a bed. Gabriel suddenly enters the picture dressed as the room service guy with a very cheesy mustache as he tosses the tray on the dresser near the door he moves over to Drade as they start kissing in a typical, cheesy porn movie kind of way when suddenly Gabriel turns to the screen removing the mustache to speak to Sam and Dean breaking the forth wall of the film.

"Sam, Dean. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know….the key to the cage? It's out there." Gabriel explained from the video as Drade came up behind him nipping at his ear as her red hair seemed to glow in the crappy lighting of the porno vid.

"Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage." Drade stated now from behind Gabriel as she swung an arm over his shoulder while curling her fingers of her other hand around his other shoulder then gesturing 4 fingers at the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SHIFTING THE LINE: CHAPTER 4**_

"Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But, uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right, I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more! So this is me, standing up." Gabriel stated as he stood up Drade falling to her knees behind him on the bed

"And this is me lying down!" Gabriel states as he grabs Drade then lays on the bed with her as they start to make loud moaning sounds.

"You know, he is such a bad videotographer!" Drade stated from behind Sam, Dean and Teresa

"Yeah no kidd…AH!" Dean jumped about ten feet in the air as he suddenly realized the red head was watching them, watching her and Gabriel making out. Sam jumped suddenly turning to close the laptop from the pornagraphic video.

"We…were…uh" Sam stuttered as he blushed awkwardly

"It's alright boys, I was a consenting adult" Drade gritted out as the boys turned to see her being held by Gabriel her wings slumped to her sides, dragging on the ground leaving a bloody trail as they did.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked

"I'll live" Drade said but it was clear she wasn't as she gripped her side, sweat rolling down her forehead and her breath hitching in her chest.

"You won't if I don't get you out of here" Gabriel said as a look of pure concern crossed his face.

"What happened?" Teresa asked

"Kali's flames injured Drade's wings then Drade tried a dominance display against Lucifer…" Gabriel started to explain

"Ha! Stupidest idea I ever had" Drade huffed out a pain filled laugh

"No kidding! You shouldn't have interfered!" Gabriel barked as Sam hurried to Drade's side grabbing her shoulder opposite the one Gabriel was holding.

"Guys! We can talk later right now let's get her somewhere safe so we can treat her wounds!" Teresa ordered noticing the way Drade was swiftly loosing conciousness

"She's right lets get Drade to a motel or hotel where we can treat her" Dean stated in agreement with Teresa.

"Then hold on everyone" Gabriel said before snapping his fingers to whisk them off to a rather elagent hotel room. Sam helped Gabriel haul Drade onto the bed in the room, laying her on her stomach so as she didn't cause further damage to her wings. Gabriel conjured up some supplies for them to use considering he couldn't heal her with his grace out of fear he might make it worse. Teresa grabbed a couple large towels from the bathroom, running them under cold water before literally throwing them onto Drade's wings making them sizzle and steam the second they hit them. The white linens swiftly turned red from the blood soaking through from the wounds on Drade's wings revealing just how bad the injuries were. After the burns were cooled down the boys started to remove the towels making Drade wince as bits of flesh peeled off with them making fresh blood stream down them. Gabriel visibley cringed as he watched them pull the towels off then Teresa tried to clean one but that was a mistake, Drade cried out flaring her wing too the point it hit her square in the chest.

Sam ran to Teresa making sure she was okay while Gabriel rushed to Drade's side, trying to desperatly calm her down. After calming Drade, Dean suggested Gabriel tie Drade down to the bed while they treated her wings otherwise she wasn't going to let them anywhere near them. Gabriel didn't want to but he knew he had too so with pain on his face he snapped his fingers making restraints appear around Drade's wrists, legs, torso and wings to hold her to the bed. Sam and Dean each took a wing while Teresa brought them things they needed for what they were going to attempt to do. Sam drew his pen knife and started cutting away the burnt tissue of Drade's wing making her scream immediately but the restraints did their jobs holding her fast to the bed as her body arched trying to get loose. Gabriel's heart broke for his lover with each scream she let out and all he could do was comfort her by gently caressing her face and making soothing sounds in her ear as tears rolled down her face from pain.

After all the flesh was cut away Sam and Dean each grabbed a bottle of whisky to pour over her wounds. Drade practically leapt out of her skin, her body arching against the restriants, her fists balling in the sheets to the point her claw-like nails ripped them. Teresa grabbed several more towels to use as temproary bandages as Gabriel cupped Drade's face in one hand while the other caressed along the other side of her face, clearing her crimson hair from her sweat covered face.

"You never should have interupted us! Why would you do that?" Gabriel asked as he soothed Drade.

"Ugh! Isn't it obvious? I love you and I care about your brother…" Drade moaned out as she slightly came too, her entire body limp from exhaustion now.

"You stupid fool!" Gabriel barked in a whisper as he cleared sweat from Drade's brow

"Yeah well…that's me…a stupid…ugh…love sick…fool" Drade chocked out with a huffed laugh. Gabriel smiled slightly then leaned in to kiss Drade gently on the lips.

Several weeks later…

"Hey Drade, how are you feeling?" Dean asked as Drade limped out of the bed room one day her wings finally able to arch behind her but still a little pathetically.

"Better then I was" Drade groaned as she leaned on the doorframe her face still quite pale but at least she was on two feet.

"Drade!" Gabriel's voice came from the door

"Gabriel?" Drade asked looking in the direction of his voice

"What are you doing up? You should still be resting!" Gabriel shouted as he ran towards her stopping inches before her.

"I'm fine Gabe, thank you, all of you" Drade said looking at the group sitting in the living area of the hotel suite.

"Your still our companion Drade, despite what you might think about Lucifer" Dean stated earning an eyeroll from Drade considering they seemed to take every oportunity to remind her of her point of view.

"Appreciate that, I guess?" Drade said furrowing her brow questioningly at the half assed comment she'd just recived.

"Do me a favour huh?" Gabe asked drawing Drade's attention back to him

"Yes? What?" Drade asked turning her gaze to him

"Don't ever do that again" Gabriel warned his hazel eyes flashing with concern for her

"Alright, I promise" Drade said smiling down at Gabriel

"Liar" Gabriel accused with a smile before leaning up to capture Drade's mouth in a kiss


End file.
